Awakening: Revelation
by gleekout88
Summary: Second part of Awakening. Deals with the changing dynamics in the girls relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Emily run!" Paige screamed out. Emily was being chased by a wolf. Paige couldn't make out its features yet, what color it was. She saw Emily trip on the root of a tree, falling to the ground. The wild picked up speed running towards Emily, seeing that is target was down. Paige saw the beast raise its front paw toward the girl, it's claws coming into full view. Paige at once began to change, only this time she blacked out. When she came to she saw that she was looking down at Emily, and before she could stop herself, her claws tore into Emily's stomach.

"No!" Paige screamed as she sat up in bed.

"Paige, hey, it was just a dream." Emily said sitting up to look at Paige. Paige crawled out of the bed, backing away from Emily. She was covered in sweat, wearing just a sports bra and sports. She was breathing really hard, and images of the dream just kept flashing before her eyes. She looked down at her hands, covered in blood, she blinked and looked back down, seeing the blood was gone.

"Too real." Paige mumbled out through ragged breaths.

"Paige, what did you see?" Emily asked, getting out of bed and walking towards the girl. That is when Paige saw it. The scratch across the girls stomach, small amount of blood polling at certain spots.

"Stay away from me. I did that to you." Paige said, backing further away from Emily. Emily looked down at the spot Paige was pointing to and saw the scratch on her stomach. She grabbed a tissue from the dresser and wiped the blood of herself.

"Paige you didn't do this, ok? I caught it on the edge of the dresser when I came out of the earlier when I heard you scream." Emily said, finally making contact with Paige, grabbing the girls hips so she couldn't move away again.

"But, my dream, I saw what I did to you." Paige ran her hand up the scratch. "It was right here."

"It was just a dream babe, you didn't do anything." Emily said as she kissed Paige's neck, knowing the calming effect it had on her girl. "Now come back to bed, it's two and it is our last day to sleep in, school starts tomorrow." Emily grabbed Paige's hand and drug her to the bed. Emily knew that she shouldn't be turned on, but sweaty Paige really did it for her. She pushed the girl onto the bed and straddled her. "Also our last night to stay up late and fool around."

"Emily I can't right now. What if I hurt you?" Paige said placing her hands on Emily's back as the girl sank into her and started kissing her neck.

"What did I tell you before? Your not going to break me Paige. You can be as rough with me as you want to." She bit Paige's neck at the end of the sentence to prove her point. In the back of Paige's mind she knew that she should be worried, but right now all she could feel was how turned on her mate was and how good she smelled. She flipped them over so that she was on top of Emily, bringing one knee up to be between them, pushing it up into Emily's center. Unlike Paige, Emily only wore her underwear to bed, knowing that sometimes when she was having a dream that would turn her on, it would wake Paige up. And after ripping several of her favorite shorts on those nights, Paige having no patience in wanting to take Emily right then as the girl was asleep, she decided to wear less clothing to bed. That was one of Emily's favorite ways to wake. Either by Paige having her way with her body, or when she would wake to Paige sleeping soundly on top of her.

And that was how Emily woke the next morning. Paige nestled on top of her, one hand buried in Emily's hair, legs intertwined with Emily's. Emily was worried about Paige. It had been a few days since they had slept through the whole night, Paige usually waking her up with her screaming. Emily would always find a way to distract Paige into thinking of her and not the dream. Not that Emily didn't mind having to distract the girl, but she could really use a good night of sleep. But this morning she had to go on for a team swim meeting. So she would have to get up anyway. When she went to move however, she found that she was a little sore from the night before. This got her thinking of what Paige had done to her.

"Come on Em, even I need some rest now and then." Paige mumbled onto Emily's neck, making Emily squirm. Moving that way made one of Paige's legs fall between Emily's, bumping Paige's strong thigh into her center. This caused Emily to moan and her hips to move upward on their own.

"The things you do to me." Emily said as she continued to rut against Paige's thigh. As soon as Paige could feel Emily's wetness on her thigh, she began to move to help the girl get off. She knew that no matter how tired she was, Emily's needs would always come first. "No, no. No sleeping right now. You can sleep when I am at practice." Emily moved her mouth to Paige's ear and whispered hotly, "I need you." Paige immediately moved her hand down to the girls center and entered her with two fingers. It didn't take long until Emily came crashing down from her high.

"Are you good now?" Paige asked, sucking and biting on the girls neck.

"Yes, for now I am." Emily said with a smirk, kidding Paige before she made her way to the shower. Paige had decided that after her gift had set in that it wouldn't really be fair to the other girls on the swim team if she kept her spot on the team. She could swim faster, her times improving tremendously. So after a long talk with Emily, she decided to step down. This didn't go over well with the coach, Paige having to tell her that she didn't really feel like swimming anymore, but still wanted to work with the other girls to improve their times. After a few arguments the coach decided she would rather work with Paige, than without her.

"So you are meeting me after practice, right?" Emily asked as she made her way out of the bathroom after her shower.

"Hmmm?" Paige hummed out from her spot on the bed, curled into Emily's pillow and sheets.

"After practice? So we can get our schedules done? Try to have some classes that match? We discussed this yesterday." Emily said, pulling her sweats over her swim suit.

"Yes. Yes I will be outside the gym door and meet you to get our schedules done." Paige said getting up out of bed. "I'm going running, hopefully dad will come around today." Paige hasn't seen her dad since that day he left their home. It had been a month. And Paige was worried. She would run in the early morning hoping that he would come around to see her.

"Kiss." Emily said, walking up to her girlfriend. Paige turned and kissed her. "See you at eleven."

Paige flopped back down on the bed, going over the dream that she has been having over and over for the past three weeks. Every time she goes to stop the from attacking Emily, she becomes the one that claws her. Is this a sign? Is this what would happen to Emily if Paige continued to be with her? What was she supposed to do? It would literally kill her if she walked away from the girl. And Emily? What would become of the girl if Paige just didn't return from one of her runs? If Paige was to just run away? The connection the two had was felt by then both. Whatever Paige felt, Emily would feel too. Paige needed to talk about this, about what her dreams meant, so she decided to skip her run today and go see Spencer.

When Emily made it to the gym she was greeted by the girls. Everyone on the team took a liking to Emily, knowing she was their best chance at a winning season since Paige quit. The girls all changed and headed out if the locker room. The boys team was still swimming when the girls walked out onto the deck. Emily turned to put her gear on the bleachers while the other girls made over the boys. I've not, named Bobby, came towards Emily. He was their captain. Tall and handsome, if Emily were straight she might go for him. But she was madly in love, with a girl.

"Hey Emily!" Bobby said.

"Hey Bobby." Emily replied, he kept hitting on her and it was getting old.

"So did you see me swimming? Coach says I might be the fastest on the team." Bobby said.

"Well that would explain you being captain." Emily replied, still not looking at the boy.

"So what are you doing after practice? I thought maybe we could go get lunch." Bobby said, stepping closer to the girl.

"I am meeting my girlfriend so we can match up our schedules." Emily said, trying to give the boy a hint that she wasn't interested.

"After that? I'm free all day." Bobby said placing his hand on her forearm. Before Emily could say anything else the coach called for the girls to get in the pool and the boys to get out. Emily enjoyed being in the water, it was very relaxing. But she couldn't help but miss Paige. Thinking about when they would go swimming together and would seem laps. Paige would obviously held back, not wanting to beat Emily too bad.

After swim, Emily enters the locker room to change, she hung back from the other girls, wanting to have a nice quit shower. The other girls left the locker room, Emily stepped into the shower. She thought she heard the locker room door opening, but thought maybe the coach was coming in for something out of her office. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her body, waking out of the shower area towards her locker to change.

"What are you doing in here?" Emily asked loudly to the person that has startled her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, so you are chasing the thing that is after Emily, and then you become it when you go to change into your wolf form?" Spencer asks, trying to get the right parts down.

"Yes. And I'm so afraid when I wake up, that it takes me a few minutes to let her near me." Paige said. The two girls met and agreed to go to the coffee shop for some breakfast. It wasn't really crowded, a few people besides the girls.

"Is it a were that is chasing after her?" Spencer asks, Paige nodding. "I don't know. I feel that if something was wrong with your relationship, or if this was a sign of how it would end, this would have started when you first saw her. I had a dream once that Toby attacked me, turns out he was having a dream that I attacked him. It was just a reflection of a fight we would eventually have two weeks later. After the fight happened and was resolved, neither of us had that dream."

"Maybe that's all this means." Paige said.

"Maybe, but don't you have to go meet her now?" Spencer said, standing up. "I will text you later for dinner plans."

Paige made her way to the school, parking her car in the lot. She was a few minutes late and didn't see Emily outside standing. Paige got out of the car and made her way into the pool house, smelling chlorine made Paige miss the pool. She heard a voice rising, it was Emily's yelling at someone. Paige made a mad dash for the locker room, pulling the door open. She ran around the side she knew was where Emily's locker was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Aria said, holding her hands up in defence. Paige couldn't stop herself fast enough and was in front of Emily growling at the girl before she saw it was just Aria. Her eyes were mid-shift. This made the girl before her gasp, Paige bounding behind a locker to control herself.

"What the hell?" Aria whispered out.

"I can explain." Emily said, looking for Paige to appear from behind the row of lockers.

"What just happened to her? Her eyes were yellow, like a dog's." This caused Paige to whimper from her spot, not liking it when someone called her a dog. "And did she just growl at me?"

Emily went on to explain what had happened over the past few weeks between her and Paige. The imprinting and Paige's gift. Emily had to eventually drag Paige out from behind the locker she was hiding behind, really embarrassed at her outburst.

"Wow. Ok, so that explains why you have been with her almost every time I texted you to hang out." Aria said, still not taking her eyes off Paige.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm still getting used to these changes myself, and I heard Emily's voice raise and her tone made it sound like she was scared, which made me scared." Emily stopped Paige's rambling by placing a firm kiss on the girls mouth.

"Hun, I think an I'm sorry would be just fine." Emily said, grinning up at Paige.

"It is really ok Paige." Aria said, smiling at the girl.

"So, did you need something? We were going to go get our schedules." Emily asked as she stepped into a stall to change.

"Was going to see if you wanted to do lunch." Aria asked.

"How about dinner? My treat for scaring you?" Paige suggested.

"That would be fine with me." Aria agreed.

"Ok, so like 5 at The Brew? We should introduce you to Spencer and the gang." Emily said coming out of the stall.

"Text me if that changes, if not I will see you at 5!" Aria said, leaving the two girls alone in the locker room.

"What the hell Paige?" Emily said as soon as the door closed.

"I'm sorry, instinct took over." Paige said, leaning against the locker, watching Emily closely, looking for any sign that the girl was mad.

"Of all the times for you to let your instincts take over, now would be that time?" Emily turned to Paige, arms crossed over her chest, pointedly looking at the girl.

"I can't control my instinct to protect you, Emily, you know that. It is completely different than when were having sex. I don't want to voluntarily lose control right now." Paige said, looking back at Emily with an almost pleading look.

"Why? Does this have anything to do with the fact that you have been screaming in your sleep the past few nights, waking up all sweaty and scared to be near me?" Emily asked, her face softening.

"Yes. I have been having a dream that you are being chased by another wolf, and when I go to change to attack it, I'm the one ripping your stomach open with my claws!" Paige turns to walk away from the girl, visibly upset from recalling the dream about her mate.

"Hey, Paige, come here and talk this out with me. It is just a dream." Emily says following Paige outside to the parking lot.

"To you it is just a dream Em. But to me, to have to watch it over and over every night. To have to see me be the one that attacks you." Paige steps toward Emily and places a hand over the spot on the girls stomach where she cuts open in the dream. "It kills me." Emily places both of her hand over Paige's.

"I know you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me Paige. I trust you with my life." She pulls on the girls hand so that Paige is pulled into her, kissing her softly at first, then deeper for a few moments, until they hear a cat call from across the parking lot. Both girls look up in time to see the boys swim team standing around a truck, gawking at them. Emily sees Bobby standing there staring at the two. She doesn't like the way he is looking at Paige. The look in his eyes is scary, like if looks could kill. She quickly grabs Paige's hand and drags her to the front entrance to get their schedules sorted.

"Two classes! Only two classes together?" Emily yelled once they were in the car.

"Babe, calm down." Paige said.

"I don't understand why you are not more upset about this. You are the one that can hardly go thirty minutes without some form of physical contact." Emily started, cut off by Paige.

"That is all your fault though, I wouldn't need so much physical contact if you didn't have the libido of a teenage boy!" Paige said, making Emily stick her tongue out at her. "This will be good for us Em. Help us deal with the fact that we aren't going to be in each others sight all the time."

"That is easy for you, all you have to do is concentrate and you can know what I am thinking." Emily huffed. Paige reached over and buckled the girl in. "I'm not a child."

"Well right now you are acting like one. Look, we have two weeks to try it out. If it doesn't work well for either one of us, we will change them as best we can to match up more." Paige said, giving Emily a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go, we have dinner to get to."

Dinner went very smoothly, the rest of the group taking a liking to Aria. She would ask them questions about where they were from, and they talked for hours, like old friend would. Hannah was glad to have another girl around that wasn't a werewolf. They all made plans to meet to for lunch the next day at school before leaving.

"So you pretty much attacked that poor little girl?" Spencer asked Paige once they were alone.

"Spence, you know that I am on edge with this dream that keeps happening every night. When I heard Emily raise her voice, instinct kicked in to protect her." Paige said, hanging her head low.

"What if you went through with the dream?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not attacking her!" Paige yelled.

"No, dumbass, what if you went through with the whole dream. Didn't wake yourself up? Maybe see how it ends?" Spencer said.

"I can try, but I always wake when I see it is me." Paige said.

"Hmm, maybe we could drug you into a heavy sleep." Spencer suggested.

"No. My luck, something bad would happen and I wouldn't be able to wake." Paige said.

"Ok, go home and try to sleep through it off our happens tonight. I will see you sometime tomorrow." Spencer said as she got into Toby's car with Hannah and Caleb.

She watched them drive off, hearing Emily behind her saying goodnight to Aria. She didn't know if she would be able to sleep through the whole dream if it would happen tonight. She didn't want to see the outcome of what would happen if she attacked Emily. That is exactly what she was thinking when the two crawled into bed that evening, Paige laying herself on top of Emily like she usually did, her body temperature adjusting to what Emily needed it to be so she would be comfortable.

"You have got to relax, Paige. I can feel how tense you are." Emily spoke into her ear, softly, running the girls back to try and soothe her to sleep. And it worked. Paige fell asleep for about two hours before she wroke from the dream. Leaving it at the same place she always did, but seeing anymore of it than usual.

When Emily woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock, she was surprised to see Paige was not in bed. When she rolled over she saw the girl sitting in a chair in the corner of her room, looking outside the window. Paige didn't even notice she was up.

"Paige, what are you doing?" Emily asked, getting out of bed and walking over to the girl.

"Just sitting here, waiting for you to get up." Paige replied.

"How long have you been up? And you could have woke me." Emily said, sitting in Paige's lap. Paige moved her arms to wrap around the girl.

"Well I don't think you really would have wanted me waking you at two in the morning." Paige said kissing Emily's shoulder.

"Two in the morning? Paige, we have school today. How are you going to stay awake?" Emily asked in concern.

"I actually don't feel tired at all. Let's get ready for school." Paige said, standing up and heading to the bathroom. She didn't lie to Emily, she didn't actually feel tired. She was concerned that school might make that feeling change.

"I will see you next period, ok?" Emily said, shutting her locker and turning to Paige.

"Ok. Have fun with Hannah in algebra." Paige laughed. Spencer and Hannah walked up to the couple, Hannah's mouth never stopped moving.

"Heard you gave the boys swim team a show yesterday after practice." Hannah said to the two.

"What?" Paige asked.

"In the parking lot. You two were making out. Honestly, I know that you two are still adjusting to the imprint, but you can't go turning all the boys on." Hannah said.

"Hannah!" Spencer yelled. Paige and Emily both turned red, putting their heads down.

"Although Em, Bobby was talking about you this morning to a few boys. Talking about how you looked in your swim suit at practice." Hannah laughed. Paige on the other hand let out a low growl, pulling Emily towards her just a little.

"Paige, come on. I'm all yours, you know that." Emily whispered to the girl. "Alright Hannah, time for math!" Emily said, linking her arm with Hannah's and dragging the girl towards their classroom. Paige and Spencer laughed as Hannah turned around and mouthed 'help me'. As Paige turned and looked back towards Emily and Hannah, Bobby stepped into her life of view. He also turned and looked at Emily, then back to Paige. The glare he gave Paige was cold. Paige went to turn but Spencer caught her by her arm.

"Not worth it Paige." She said as she pulled Paige to their class.

At lunch everyone gathered at the biggest table they could find in the courtyard behind the school. Aria had joined them and was in the middle of a fashion argument with Hannah and Emily. Paige was sitting by Emily and had a hold of one of the girls hands. Being separated by classes was having a harder effect on Paige than she thought it would. Four out of seven classes down, and Paige felt like she was going to explode. During her third period class she finally broke down and listened for Emily's thoughts.

She relaxed when she finally heard Emily was working on her English work. She didn't tell the girl that she was having a hard time. After all Paige had been the one to tell Emily that our wouldn't be that bad for them. Right now, she didn't want to have Emily out of her sights. Maybe it was being around all the kids at school. Not being able to just look up and see Emily, having to actually search for the girl. Paige turned and buried her face in Emily's hair.

"Three more classes, and then we can go home." Emily said to Paige.

"I wish I could tell you that this will get easier, but every imprint is different. And yours is so strong, I don't know how to help you." Spencer said as they parted ways for the rest of the day.

Paige didn't see Bobby the rest of the day. And when her and Emily got home the first thing Paige did was strip both of them out of their clothes and get a shower. She couldn't stand the smell of other people on her mate. All she wanted was for all of her senses to be filled with Emily, hoping that it would take some of the edge off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Paige, come on. It is just for a few hours, we will be right back here in no time." Emily pleaded with Paige. It was three weeks into school already and Emily had been invited to Laura's house for a a party. Laura was on the swim team and they were celebrating their first win. "People on the team, they want to see you Paige. These are people that you used to be close with."

"I'm just not up for a party Emily. But you can go." Paige said, still working on her homework.

"Tell me the truth, now Paige." Emily said, ripping the paper Paige was working on out from under her hands.

"I hate crowds! Ok? I don't want to go stand around with a bunch of sweaty people." Paige said standing up from her spot.

"But I want to dance with you." Emily said stepping closer to Paige. She stood in front of the girl and then turned around, pressing her back to Paige's front. She grabbed Paige's hands and moved them to her stomach and began swaying the two in their spot. Paige reacted to Emily and pulled the girl into her, pushing her shirt up so that her hands could run on her bare skin.

"We don't need to leave to do that." Paige said, kissing Emily's shoulder.

"Paige." Emily moaned out more than spoke. "I am on the team, I have to go. I want to drink a little and let lose. And I want my girlfriend to be there." Emily punctuated the word girlfriend by grinding her ass into Paige's center. One of Paige's hands froze in its spot on Emily's stomach when the girl did that and put pressure in her grip, pulling Emily impossibly closer. Paige's nose ran up Emily's neck, stopping to nibble on the girls ear.

"Doesn't smell like you want to leave." Paige whispered in her ear after she let go of it, making Emily shudder.

"Well I am." Emily said as she stepped out of Paige's grip and went to the other side of the room to grab her jacket. She threw it on and stood looking at Paige with a stealy glare.

"We will come home together?" Paige asked, already feeling resolve breaking, knowing she would eventually give in to her mate.

"Yes. Just a few hours at the party." Emily said, a smirk appearing on her face when she realized she was winning.

"Fine. I will go, if, we can walk." Paige said.

"That is good with me." Paige walked over to the girl and threw her own jacket on. Emily grabbed Paige's hand and the two walked out of the house together. Emily got her phone out of the pocket of her jacket and text the girls to let them know that Paige was coming to the party as well. They all said that they were at the party and that they would wait outside for them.

When they arrived the girls held true to their word and were standing outside with the boys. Hannah had a cup ready for them when they got there. Paige declined, saying that she wanted a clear head for her first party since changing. Emily downed her own cup and took Paige's as well as they walked into the house. Aria, Hannah and Emily made their way over to the swim team while Spencer, Toby, Caleb and Paige stood in the crowded kitchen talking amongst themselves.

"Is it weird being around people that you used to compete with?" Caleb asked Paige.

"It kind of makes me feel said that I don't do it anymore actually. But I liked these people while I was on the team, so it isn't too weird to be around them." Paige admitted.

Back in the kitchen the team was setting up a game with shots while watching their swim race on a lap top. Every time one of their team mates pulled ahead in the video, the group surrounding the screen would take shots. Emily was starting to feel it about thirty minutes later when someone from the team set up speakers and turned on music. Hannah and Aria pulled Emily away from game and made their way to the living room to dance. Emily was dancing with the girls when she felt a pair of arms circle her waist. With the alcohol clouding her mind, Emily leaned back into the body. A set of lips found her neck and she swayed with the body behind her. Emily felt her body being pulled towards the French doors that led outside into the back yard. The alcohol she had drank was having an effect on her vision, making it very blurry. She felt her body being pushed against a wall and the lips from the dance floor on her neck again while a big body pressed into her front. She knew right away this was not Paige, and she used her wobbly arms to push the body away from her. She tried to yell but all that came out was a string on unitellagable words, followed by her whispering, "Paige". As soon as the name left her lips, the body was off of hers and gone in seconds.

Inside at the time that Emily's back hit the wall Paige started hearing her thoughts and tore away from the group she was talking to. Leaving them with puzzled looks on their faces. She made her way into the living room, looking at Hannah and Aria before looking around for Emily.

"Where is Emily?" Paige asked frantically.

"She was just right here dancing with us a minute ago. She had a little too much to drink, so we thought she would dance it off." Hannah said. Before she could say anything else Paige took off again, this time knowing exactly where Emily was since the girl had called for her. When Paige stepped outside she saw Emily leaning against the wall, bent over with her hands on her knees crying.

"Em." Paige flew to her side and pulled the girl to her, instantly smelling someone else on Emily. It smelled familiar. Like she had smelled the scent of the other person before.

"Someone was here. I, I thought it was you. I let someone take me out here because I thought it was you." Emily was crying even harder now, drawing the attention of Spencer and Toby. Caleb, Hannah and Aria stepped outside after a moment to join the group.

"Do you know who?" Paige asked as Emily pretty much crawled into Paige's lap.

"No. I thought it was you." Emily sobbed out. Paige scooped her up and held her close, the girl shaking in her arms.

"I'm going to take her back to my house. Mom is at work so we can be alone." Paige said.

"Let me drive you." Spencer said. Paige climbed into the back of Paige's car while still holding a shaking Emily. The others crawled into the car as well and Spencer made the rounds dropping the girls off until it was just Paige and Emily in the back.

"If you two need anything, call us." Toby said.

"I will." Paige said to the boy before thanking Paige and exiting the car.

Paige entered her house and carried Emily to her room. She set Emily down on the bed long enough to take all her clothing off before carrying her into the bathroom and setting her on the toilet so she could run them a bath. Paige set Emily down and crawled in behind her, letting the girl relax into her. She washed the odd smell off of Emily and held the girl until the water felt cold. Paige pulled her out of the tub and dried her off, before drying herself off and carrying Emily back into her room. She pulled the covers back on her bed and layed Emily down, pulling the covers up over the girls shoulders.

"Paige." Emily whined out.

"I'm here Em." Paige said as she pulled her covers up and crawled into the bed. Emily wasted no time in crawling over to lay on top of Paige, finding comfort in feeling her mate under her.

The next morning Paige woke up startled when Emily shot out of bed and made a dead run for the bathroom. Paige was about to enter the bathroom when she heard Emily throwing up. She smiled slightly, knowing the girl was suffering from a hangover before she remembered why they had left the party so early last night. Paige made her way to her dresser and pulled out sleep shorts and a tank for herself and Emily. She pulled her clothes on and made her way in to Emily to find the girl wrapped around the toilet, naked.

"Here, babe. Put these on." Paige said as she hands Emily the shorts and tank.

"Thank you." Emily said as she sat up and put the clothes on slowly.

"Remember anything from last night?" Paige asked.

"I remember drinking shots after watching our race, and then nothing." Emily said. Paige felt like this would happen after Hannah had told her how much the girl had drank.

"Emily someone tried to make out with you last night. They had kissed your neck. I could smell them on you." Paige told her.

"I, I don't remember anything of that Paige. You know I wouldn't cheat on you." Emily started frantically.

"No Em, someone tried to take advantage of you while you were drunk. I don't blame you." Paige said as she pulled Emily into a hug.

"I still feel bad. And I feel like my head is about to explode." Emily admitted with a small frown. "No more drinking."

"How about I make you breakfast. Take these Tylenol and drink this water and then meet me downstairs. We will have a nice quite Saturday together, ok?" Paige said as she handed Emily two pills and a glass of water before kissing her head and walking out. Once downstairs Paige pulled out her phone and text Spencer that she needed her to come over later so they could talk about what had happened last night. She needed to find who had done that to Emily, she knew that if she ever smelled that person again, she would make them pay.


	4. Chapter 4

After fifteen minutes and no Emily, Paige loaded up the food on plates and set them on a tray and headed upstairs. When she walked into her bedroom she saw that Emily had crawled back into bed and was curled up with Paige's pillow. Paige set the tray of food down on the dresser and crawled in behind Emily.

"Babe?" Paige whispered as she pulled Emily into her. Paige let out a laugh when she heard Emily mumble into her pillow. "What was that?"

"I am dieing." Emily said as she turned and buried her face into Paige's neck, wiggling her body into the other girls.

"It is a hangover babe, your not dieing." Paige laughed as she rolled her body so she was on top of Emily, her lips going to the girls neck.

"Easy for you to say, your not the one that drank last night." Emily said.

"Hmmm, but I have had hangovers before. You just need to eat and drink some water. We can go for a run after that. Physical activity is good for one." Paige said as she smiled down at Emily, who still had her eyes closed. After a few minutes it seemed that Emily had fallen back to sleep, so Paige sat up and straddled the girls waist. Her hands came up and slipped under the girls shirt and slowly started raking up her skin to just below her breast.

"Who is being a teenage boy right now, trying to feel up their girlfriend while she is sleeping? Perv." Emily laughed out at Paige getting frisky with her.

"Are you objecting?" Paige asked as one hand moved to cup the girls breast, giving it a light squeeze. Her lips came back down to the girls neck, lightly biting the skin she came into contact with before latching on and working up to the girls ear. "Because I can stop, but it definitely smells like you don't want me to."

"This does count as physical activity." Emily said as she used all her strength to counter Paige and flip them so she was now on top and between the girls legs. "I want to take care of you." Emily said looking down at Paige.

"Anything you want." Paige said as she moved a hand to the girls neck and pulled her down so that their lips attached to each other. Emily slowly made her way down Paige's jaw to her neck. She continued to work down until the collar of Paige's shirt got in her way. She snaked her hands down to remove the girls shirt, but Paige caught hold of her hands and stilled her movements. When Emily looked up into the girls eyes she saw that they had changed color, becoming a darker brown than usual, almost as black as night. Emily didn't recognize the look on the girls face and was even more surprised when Paige flipped them over, landing on top of Emily on the floor, her hands pinned above her head. Paige's teeth were bared and inches from Emily's flesh, her nose smelling at the girls neck.

"Paige." Emily whined out in a whisper as the girls gripped tightened on her, her wrist beginning to hurt as Paige put pressure on her hold to make sure Emily was secure. Emily felt the girls hot breath on her neck as Paige opened her mouth and let out a low growl, one that made the hair on Emily's neck stand up. She had heard Paige growl before, a protective sound that she let out when she felt Emily was in danger, but never one like this. This sounded like an animal that was about to attack its prey. She felt teeth on her neck, and just before Paige could make full contact and bite down, Emily opened up her mouth and screamed at the girl. "Paige! Please stop, your hurting me."

As soon as Paige heard that she was hurting Emily she let go of the girl and scrambled backwards away from her. The tunnel vision that she had been seeing out of became clearer, her eyes returning to her normal brown shade. Her breathing was rapid and the only thing that could be heard in the room after the loud thud of her back hitting the dresser. After several minutes of the two girls staring at each other in horror, Emily made to move closer to Paige.

"No!" Paige yelled as she backed further into the dresser.

"Paige. Paige it is ok." Emily said as she put her hands up in front of her to show surrender to the girl and crawled closer to the girl.

"No, Em. Stay back. Stay away from me!" Paige screamed, tears running down her face, her eyes wide with fear. Emily couldn't hide the pain in her face, and this broke Paige down more. "I need you to call Spencer and have her come over now. And I need you to stay back." Emily did as the girl asked and ten minutes later she was standing outside the bedroom door explaining to Spencer and Toby what had just happened. The two exchanged a look and then looked back at the girl.

"It sounds like she was trying to mark you." Toby said. "But."

"But what?" Emily asked.

"No one has had to mark a mate for several hundred years. It is like an instinct thing." Spencer said slowly.

"What does this mean?" Emily asked looking between the two.

"Usually it only happens when two werewolves are going after the same mate." Toby said.

"But there is a catch." Spencer said after Toby's pause.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"It means that there is another were close by that is as powerful as Paige, that wants you. Only strong werewolves will fight for mates. Only a powerful werewolf would try to steal anothers bond for its own." Spencer said. "And this kind of thing hasn't happened in a really long time."

"I have to go in there with her." Emily said stepping around the couple, only to be held back by Toby.

"She is very dangerous right now. If she would try to mark you, if she would mark you, it could kill you. It is the transfer of your blood, its a blood tie between the two. The only other time it happened between a human and a werewolf, the human died. The werewolves blood is too strong to run in your veins." Toby explained.

"We need to find this other were and stop it before Paige does something she can't control." Spencer said, looking at the bedroom door.

"And until then?" Emily asked.

"You need to be careful around her. She won't be able to control that feeling of needing to mark you Emily. It will take over her whenever the other were is around. It obviously isn't as strong of a need right now since you talked her out of it, but there is no telling what this could build into given time." Toby said.

"I can't not be with her. Not right now. She is so scared." Emily said sadly. "Wait, is this what the dream is about?"

"I think the dream is about her own insecurities, something that she needs to talk to you about. I think she is afraid of hurting you, of letting her instinct take over. This is her bodies way if fighting her resistance." Toby said. Emily slowly walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, looking around to see where the girl was, but only seeing the open bedroom window and Paige nowhere in sight.

"Guys! She is gone." Emily said as she pushed the door open further for Spencer and Toby to step inside. Toby ran to the window and jumped out, running in the direction that Paige had taken of in. Spencer turned to Emily and pulled her downstairs and into the yard.

"Call her back Emily." Spencer said as she stopped in the middle of the yard.

"I am trying." Emily said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on speaking to Paige. Several minutes passed when suddenly a white wolf appeared at the edge of the yard. "That is Paige's dad." Emily said. "She ran. Please find her." Emily said in the direction of Nick, the white wolf taking off into the woods as soon as Emily was done speaking.

"He will find her. He has to." Spencer said as she stepped closer to Emily and grabbed her hand. "In the meantime, I have to get you prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Emily said as she turned to look at Spencer.

"To fight her." Spencer said.


	5. Chapter 5

What had she done? Had she wanted to do? She had lost control. It was like an out of body experience. She couldn't stop herself and the feeling of wanting to sink her teeth into Emily's olive tanned skin. To taste what was below the flesh and mark her for her own. To take it for her own. She could hear Emily calling for her to return home, but she fought against it. She couldn't return with the thoughts running through her head. It was like all of a sudden she felt Emily slipping away from her. Felt as if something was taking the girl from her. She couldn't lose Emily.

Paige ran. Ran as hard and as fast as she could. But then something hit her like a brick wall, shoving her to the ground and into a tree. It was then she realized that it was another person that had hit her.

"God damnit Toby!" She yelled when she stood up and dusted herself off.

"What are you doing?" Toby said as he marched towards the girl.

"Going on a picnic. What does it look like I am doing?" Paige said, crossing her arms and standing her ground.

"You can't run from this." Toby said, trying to reason with the girl. "Come home, let me and Spencer explain..."

"Explain how I wanted to rip my girl friends throat?" Paige yelled.

"You wanted to mark her, Paige, not rip her throat out." Toby said with a laugh.

"It isn't funny Toby! I wanted to...wait, what do you mean, mark her?" Paige asked.

"You wanted to mark her so other werewolfs would know that you are hers." Toby rushed out.

"Were already bonded." Paige said.

"Yes. Like Spencer and I are bonded. But this happens, these feelings you feel that makes you want to claim her, are because of another powerful were that wants to have Emily as its mate too." Toby spoke slowly so Paige would understand it all.

"But, but, no. She is mine!" Paige said as she slammed her foot down as protest, much like a child. This caused Toby to laugh. "This isn't funny Toby. I can't lose her."

"You won't" a voice from behind Paige said.

"Dad!" Paige yelled as she ran to her father and hugged him. "What is going on?" Paige said after letting her father out of the hug.

"How about we go for a walk?" Nick suggested, Toby turned and ran back towards the direction of Spencer and Emily. Paige looked in the direction of the house, torn between Emily and going with her father. She couldn't feel Emily calling for her anymore and when she concentrated she couldn't even hear the girls thoughts. "She is with Spencer, I promise she is in good hands."

"What is happening with me dad?" Paige asked as they started walking towards the lake.

"Its normal. Well, not normal, but it hasn't happened in over one hundred years. There usually aren't two powerful werewolves in one region at one time. And even if there are, they usually fight over territories, not mates." Nick said.

"Why does everyone think I am this powerful werewolf?" Paige yelled as she stopped at the waters edge.

"Because you are. It is in your genes honey. Your grandfather was the leader of his pack, back when there were more weres in one region." Nick explained.

"So am I the leader of a pack?" Paige asked.

"You could be if you wanted to, but McCullers usually like to keep to themselves." Nick said with a laugh.

"Dad, I am so afraid that I am going to hurt her. And that would just kill me." Paige said as she sat down beside her father on a rock. "I love her. And the thought of someone trying to take her away from me, it just makes me..."

"Calm down Paige." Nick said sternly. "Until you can learn how to fight the feelings of marking her off, you can't let your rage build like this. Marking her, will kill her. Its a transfer of your blood to hers. Your DNA will be shared, but since she isn't just human, her body isn't strong enough to handle the transfer. It is what happened with the last marking. A werewolf fell in love with a human female. Two dominate weres fought for her, the original mate marked her so the other wouldn't claim her first. Her blood poisoned her."

"I can't do that to her. I would walk away from her before I would do that." Paige said.

"You can't voluntarily walk away from her Paige. It isn't in our genetic to leave a mate. They have to say that they don't need you anymore. They have to break the bond." Nick said sadly.

"You walked away." Paige said.

"Your mother broke our bond. She knew that I wouldn't live as a human, and that I wouldn't leave her to be in my wolf form and live. But she knew that I had to live long enough to take care of you when your change happened." Nick said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What did it feel like? Because right now, not being near Emily, I can hardly breath. My heart is breaking." Paige admitted.

"Your bond is strong. Stronger than your mother and I's. But when she said that she no longer needed me, my heart stopped. I was no longer needed for her, so my heart stopped beating for her. It used to be in perfect rhythm with hers, like yours is with Emily's, but it just stopped. I believe that it is killing me faster than the cancer." Nick said with a sad smile.

"I have so much I need to understand." Paige whispered.

"That is why I am here now, if only for a little while. I will help you over come this need to mark her. First we need to find out who it is that is causing you to feel this way." Nick said, not wanting to waste the little time her had.

"I know who it is. Bobby Kauffman from the swim team. I knew something was off with him. The way he would stare at Emily and me. God, I knew I recognized the smell from her that night at the party! It was him that was trying to take advantage of her!" Paige then went on to tell her dad about the party and how Emily had smelled like something that she didn't recognize.

"Kauffman is a strong, old bloodline Paige, you must be careful. But what you were smelling on Emily was his smell, his mark. You smelling it is probably what set off your instincts. But the fact that it took almost twelve hours for a reaction from you means that it is not that strong. We will over come this, you will overcome this." Nick said, resting his hand on Paige's shoulder. Paige could feel the deeper meaning behind the last statement. She knew her father had a very short time left.

"Dad, I have been having this dream." Paige said.

"About killing Emily?" Nick asked.

"Yes?" Paige said.

"I had it too. It is the animal part of you trying to escape. There are times when it will be appropriate for you to let go and let the beast out, then there will be times when you need to control it. But you need to speak with Emily about these needs and her wants. Its a mate thing Paige, and it is different with every bond." Nick said. He turned to his daughter when her heard a whimper escape her mouth. "Go home to her Paige, I know she is calling for you. I will meet you in the backyard tomorrow around six."

Paige's dad got up and ran towards the woods, turning into the white wolf along the way. Paige stood and ran in the direction of Emily calling her, turning into the white wolf along the way. Breaking into a full sprint on four legs was the most freeing thing that Paige had felt in a long time. It was the way she felt when she was in the pool. Like nothing bad could go wrong. Reaching the yard where she saw Emily standing alone Paige stopped and looked at the beautiful girl, not yet turning back.

"Paige." Emily said as she walked the short distance to the girl and reached out for her, Paige backing up a little bit. "I'm not afraid of you." Emily said sternly.

"You should be." Paige said as she turned back into her human form, still keeping a bit of distance between herself and Emily.

"I'm not." Emily said closing the distance, pulling Paige into a hug.

"I am so glad that you aren't." Paige said pulling Emily into a kiss.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about." Emily said when they pulled back.

"I couldn't hear you." Paige said. "You were blocking me out again." She said with a dejected face.

"There were things I needed some time to think about too. You left without a warning Paige, after almost, I dunno, killing me!" Emily yelled as she pushed Paige in the shoulder, her anger coming back full force after she thought about the girl just leaving. "You can't just leave after doing something like that, Paige! We are in this together. I am your girlfriend, your mate!" Emily pushed Paige again.

"I know!" Paige yelled back, finally losing her resolve, pulling Emily into a searing kiss. "So hot when your mad." Paige said as she moved her lips to Emily's neck, causing Emily to let out a groan as the pressure between her legs started to grow. "No!" Paige yelled as she stepped back from Emily. "We need to talk about this."

"Just let go Paige!" Emily said as she pushed Paige on both shoulders causing Paige to become angry. Paige pulled Emily into the house by her hand. The minute the backdoor closed Paige slammed Emily against the door and attacked her neck. Slipping her hands down, grabbing Emily's thighs and pulling them up so Emily could hook them around her back. Paige growled into Emily's neck when she felt Emily rut her center against Paige's taunt stomach. "Paige, God." Emily moaned out.

Paige turned and carried Emily up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door closed and throwing Emily onto the bed. Paige crawled on top of Emily and started ripping the girls clothes off one by one, before ripping her own off. "Letting go." Paige whispered in Emily's ear before sucking it into her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmmm." Emily sighed in content at the good soreness that spread throughout her body when she stretched. She noticed however that for the second time this week, she was cold. The space beside her was cold. Even on the rare occasion that Paige would detatch herself from Emily through the night, she would still be curled around her in the morning, keeping her warm. "Paige?" She looked to the chair in the corner where Paige had been sitting the last time. The chair was empty. She looked over to the clock, noticing that it was a little after 3 in the morning. Getting out of bed, Emily made her way downstairs, into the living room and saw Paige's figure by the window looking out into the barkyard. "Hey." Emily said softly as she made her way over to the girl, sitting in Paige's lap.

"You have school in four hours Em, you should be asleep." Paige said, not looking at the girl.

"I can't sleep anymore without you beside me, keeping me warm." Emily said as she ran her fingers through the girls hair. She thought that after tonight, they had made a break through, but Paige was showing signs of still being scared and nervous.

"Do you remember the fight with Alison?" Paige asked out of the blue after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes. Where is this coming from?" Emily asked, full focus on the girl.

"You remember what Spence and Toby had to do to her?" Paige asked.

"They killed her." Emily said.

"I don't want to have to do that in front of you." Paige said, turning to look at Emily for the first time. Emily could see the pain and worry in Paige's eyes.

"Why would you have to?" Emily asked.

"Someone is after you. Someone wants you to be their mate too. Earlier, when I attacked you, I was trying to mark you. To transfer my blood to yours, so that other weres would know you were mine. But if I did that to you, it would kill you because your not strong enough to have my blood in yours. Someone else wants you. Someone else could steal you away from me." Paige said, getting more upset as she went.

"I won't let that happen." Emily said.

"You can't control it Em. If someone wants to take you from me, all they have to do is mark you." Paige stands and starts pacing.

"Hey." Emily said as she steps in front of the girl.

"I can't kill someone." Paige said as she looks down.

"Then don't." Emily said.

"It is the only way to stop them. When I think about someone else having you, I just get so angry that I want to kill them." Paige said.

"Is this why your afraid to let go and let your instinct take over?" Emily asked. Paige simply nodded. "Paige, love of my life, mate, soulmate, you are an idiot." Emily said with a light laugh.

"Exscuse me? It's not funny Emily." Paige said as she turned to walk away from the girl.

"Babe!" Emily yelled as she grabbed Paige's hand and spun her around so she was facing her. "You can't hold this part of you inside forever. It is destroying you. You can't even relax around me that much anymore."

"With the things you think, is it any wonder?" Paige let out in a mocking tone.

"It isn't my fault you get me all hot and bothered." Emily said, causing Paige to blush and duck her head.

"This is like coming out of the closet all over again." Paige said in defeat.

"You can't keep it inside. You make me feel safe Paige. I want you to keep me safe. And if that means stopping another were from claiming me.." Emily trailed off.

"I have to kill it." Paige said, looking off.

"I know you are not evil Paige. There isn't a bad bone in your body. But this is a threat to you too. And to Spencer, Toby, Hannah and Caleb. They protect us, we have to protect them." Emily said.

"You are more important to me. Protecting you is more important to me." Paige said.

"Then use that feeling Paige. Spencer has told me about things that her and the other have faced. Your going to have to let the animal part of you out sometime. Do it now, when your father can help you. I will be safe." Emily said. "is this what the dreams are about?" Emily asked after a pause.

"Yes. Apparently all weres have them. Dreams of killing their mates." Paige said as she flopped down on the couch burrying her face in a pillow. Emily laughed and moved to sit on Paige's butt.

"Don't hold back for me babe. I want you to be yourself." Emily said. "Even if that means you might get a little scary sometimes. I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, you aren't are you?" Paige said as she quickly flipped herself so that Emily was moved off of her and standing by the couch. "Because I can be very scary." She said as she stood and wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling Emily close to her.

"I love you." Emily said, breaking down all of Paige's walls.

"I love you too." She said before she kissed the girl.

"Unlike you, I am not on a animal schedule, so I need to go back to sleep. Let's go." Emily said as she pulled Paige along with her and up the stairs.

"So what has Spencer been showing you?" Paige asked as she settled behind Emily.

"Oh, lets just say that I could totally kick your ass if I needed to." Emily said as she closed her eyes and pulled Paige's arm so she was pressed close to her. She felt Paige bite slightly at the exposed skin on her shoulder before she settled behind her.

A/N: Sorry its been awhile since I updated. So, my computer crashed and I have lost the chapters I have been working on, I know, stupid that I didn't back them up, so I am writing them over agian, so please bear with me. So sorry. Love the love I get on my stories, so thank you for the kind reviews!


End file.
